


lost airpods

by teresa_the_traitor



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Other, tags will progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teresa_the_traitor/pseuds/teresa_the_traitor
Summary: Your on the road with twenty one pilots as their tour manager. as your getting coffee, you bump into a handsome not-so-stranger.a tom holland x reader fic i made for my friend
Relationships: Tom Holland (Actor)/Reader
Kudos: 12





	lost airpods

**Author's Note:**

> hey kiddos heres something a lil outta my comfort zone, but its all for my homie kennedyee for her birthday because shes becoming an old lady

“Uh, just a skinny flat white with two,” you say to the barista. You’ve been in Melbourne for the past two weeks, touring with the band you manage, twenty one pilots. You all decided to stay in Australia for a for more weeks than other countries, mainly because it’s your home country.

This is your first time in Melbourne, though, and you’ve spent a lot of time with Tyler and Josh seeing the sights. This was especially the Arts Precinct, including the Australian Music Vault, which was Josh’s favourite, and the Botanic Gardens, which Tyler just loved.

This was the 13th day you’d been in the city, and while there was still loads to see, you decided to have a break from third wheeling the boys’ bromance and have a ‘you-day’. You were slightly worried about today, though, being the 13th and a Friday; you just had a feeling it was gonna go wrong someway.

“Y/n? Skinny flat white for Y/n?”the barista calls out. You go up, thank the barista, and get the hell out of there. It was full of judgy hipsters giving you looks for your simple jeggings and hoody, like it wasn’t allowed to have _one_ day without ripped jeans, a band shirt of which you have no idea who was on it, and a flannel tied around your waist. As you start to reach the door, you pull your phone out to see the fifty messages from Josh asking what you were doing. You smile to yourself, thinking to yourself how much of a dork he is, and how happy you are to be on the road with them.

You start to message back, to tell him you were just getting coffee, then coming back to the hote-BAM!!

You walk straight into someone, who was also staring at their phone. You fall onto the pathway, and see the someone is actually a very adorable boy, who is also on the floor, frantically searching for something he dropped.

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry, I wasn’t paying attention, I-“ you start, but he looks up and you get a better look at him.

“Oh! Are you Tom Holland?” you ask, and you see him sigh a little. “Oh, sorry, i guess people ask you that a lot.”

“No, no, its fine, but I, uh, dropped my airpods? could you help look for them?”

“Oh, yeah, sure.”

You spend the next minute or so looking for his aripods, until you find them under your bag.

“Thankyou so much,” Tom says, “whats your name?”

“Uh, y/n.” 

“You look familiar, where do I recognise you from?”

You feel your face flush, hearing that Tom Holland, THE Tom Holland, knows you!

“Uh, I’m the tour manager for the band twenty one pilots?” you respond, grasping at straws.

“Oh yeah, i saw you at that show i went to last week!” he responds.

“Y-you went to our show? How did we not know?”

“Oh, you know, big hoodie, sunnies, etc.” 

“Yeah, I know the feeling. I’m constantly yelling at Ty and Josh to cover their faces more. I honestly dont wanna be mobbed by 14 year old girls.”

“I know right, they are the  worst . I mean, yeah they’re sweet, but then they start talking to you about the latest Tomxreader fanfic they wrote, and wow its a lot.” he rants a bit. Wow, he really is even cuter in person. And his accent, and his eyes, and his hair.

“YES! Theres this one fic the Clique wont shut up about, called the Forest Fic? Apparently Tyler walks into a forest, hallucinates Josh who doesn’t actually exist, and continues to do the do.” you stop there, thinking that you might have gone a bit far.

“Oh, yes, the famous Forest Fic, almost on par with the Milk Fic of Panic! at the Disco.” he explains.

Wow, he knows his wattpad lingo, you think to yourself.

“Hey, do you wanna grab a coffee sometime?” he asks you

Waiwaiwaiwait. Did Tom Holland just ask you out?

“Uh, yeah sure! Do you want my number so we can work out a time?” you respond.

WHAT? Did you just offer Tom Holland your number? Is this some sort of fever dream? Is it maybe... a fever you can’t sweat out?

“Yeah, that sounds great!”

Did- did he just  agree?!

“Here-“ he hands you his impeccable iPhone 11pro, and you create a new contact:

Kennedy  ☕️ |-/

you put in your number, and hand his phone back.

“Could- could i put mine in your phone too, just in case?” Tom asks you.

“Uh, yeah, totally!”

You hand him your scratched Samsung, and he goes to put in a new contact. he hands it back and you look at your screen

Tom Holland  🦦

You smile at the tiny otter he put in.

“I thought i should stick with the emoji thing,” he says, seeing your smile.

“Its perfect,” you reply.

Just then your phone rings. It’s Josh. Of course. “One sec,” you say to Tom, who just smiles and nods.

“y/nnnnnnn”

“Hi Josh.”

“Why are you taking so looooong”

“I met a friend of mine,” yoi smile and look up at Tom who laughs a bit.

“You said you’d be back forty five minutes agooooo”

“I know Jishy, hang tight, go attack Tyler or whatever you two do.”

“I caaan’t, he’s locked himself in the bathroom to practice his ukuleleeeeee”

“Ok, I’ll head back now.”

“Okaaaayyyyy”

“Bye Josh.”

“Bye Kennedeeeeeeeee”

You hang up, and look up at Tom.

“Was that Josh Dun? Like,  _ the  _ Josh Dun?” Tom asks, looking awed.

“Uh-huh, yeah, he gets kind of... clingy,” you explain.

“Oh, I honestly wouldn’t expect that from him.”

“Well, he’s been away from Debby,as she had to stay in LA to film Insatiable.”

“Of course.”

Theres a comfortable silence in which you really look at him. You pinch yourself to make sure this isn’t, in fact, a dream. It hurts pretty bad, so you assume that it is, in fact, real.

“Anyway, I should go. Tyler will probably be upset that i left him alone with Josh for two hours.”

“Have we been talking that long?” Tom asks.

“Uh, yeah, for about an hour, actually.”

“Oh, wow, my team will be wondering where I am.

“Well, see you, I guess!”

“Yeah, I will try to text you tonight.”

“Yeah, ok!”

“Byee!”

You turn to walk away, and after a couple of metres, you turn back to look at him.

He’s still smiling at you.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for ready m8s  
> kudos and comments would be appreciated  
> get some sleep because i know its 3am youll feel better tomorrow if you just have a lil nap  
> and remember kids  
> dont cry 
> 
> craft


End file.
